warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Lost Twilight
Lost ''Tw''ilight This ''is 'the ''first ''book ''''in 'Lost and Found.'' ''Prolouge - Ginger'' Rip could feel it. It was on the wind, the scent of the air, the ground. Rip knew that the cats were leaving. He could taste it. The wind blew through his fur, his long claws on the rock. It was hot and humid, and he could see four clearings as to where the four clans were. Another wave of air blew against Rip, and he jumped down, his tail a mere shimmer as it disappeared into the shadows. He would need food, food and water...Rip grabbed his catch and threw it into his dark, breezy cave. Inside it was a comforting mid-darkness, pools of water which were cold like ice, and he lapped at them momentarily. Rip sniffed the air once again. It was there, quickly building strength. Rip swept out of the cave, his long fur hanging down his sides. The forest around him was swifting from side to side, as if they knew too. Rip heard a loud crack, confirming what he knew was going to happen had begun. He wasn't nessaceraly scared, because he was safe. But Rip knew that the worst was for the cats. Smoke billowed up from the forest, and another loud crack issued from below. There wasn't much Rip could do. All he could do was sit and wait. ''Ch'ap'te'r One- Darkpelt'' Smoke was everywhere. Trees burned freely. The entire forest was on fire. And Darkpelt was almost sure that his entire clan was dead. The smoke crowded into his lungs, forcing out oxygen. Darkpelt's dark fur was unkempt and singed. Over on his right side, his mate Grayflower was struggling even more against the smoke. Her sleek gray fur, which usually shined, was matted and covered in ash. Her eyes blazed with determination though, and they struggled on. They had to survive to see the next dawn. For their kits. Darkpelt wasn't sure exactly when the fire had started, but he and Grayflower had been hunting only to smell smoke coming from the direction of their clan's camp. They'd hurried back only to find the camp blocked by burning trees. Not wanting to risk Grayflower and her kits, they had run away. Now they were almost to Highstones, almost to safety from the burning forest. The trees were coming down, harder, faster. Darkpelt narrowly avoided being caught under a falling tree. Grayflower ran in zig-zags, avoiding the burning patches of grass. They were so close to safety. But their luck was going to run out soon, and he was worried about how Grayflower was keeping up. He should have worried more. After what seemed like and eternity, but was probably a few moments, she stopped running. Grayflower kept on trying to breathe, but found she couldn't. "I...can't...go...on..." What? Darkpelt was so surprised, he stopped running. "W-why?", he asked, gasping for breath. She gave him a small smile, despite the circumstances.. "I...can't-", she said, gasping for air now. "I can't-" She fell to the ground, clawing at her throat in desperation. She was making choking sounds now, and her warm brown eyes met Darkpelt's for one last time. He stood frozen in place, doing nothing while the only cat he'd ever loved died. It was horrifying, but there was nothing he could have done. Finally, her twitching body lay still. Just another death among many untold numbers, now. She had been so close to escaping. Highstones(and freedom) were only yards away. He turned and ran. Away from the burning forest, away from his dead clan. Away from Grayflower. He didn't look back. Category:Gingerstripe's fanfics Category:Cchen3's Fanfics Category:Bookwormicus's Fanfics Category:Bluestar&Brightheart's fanfics Category:Birdpaw's Fanfictions ''Ch'ap'te'r Two'' ''Ch'ap'te'r Three'' ''Ch'ap'te'r Four'' ''Ch'ap'te'r Five'' ''Ch'ap'te'r Six'' ''Ch'ap'te'r Seven'' ''Ch'ap'te'r Eight'' ''Ch'ap'te'r Nine'' ''Ch'ap'te'r Ten'' ''Ch'ap'te''r Eleven Category:Gingerstripe's fanfics Category:Cchen3's Fanfics Category:Bookwormicus's Fanfics Category:Bluestar&Brightheart's fanfics Category:Birdpaw's Fanfictions